Big Time Leaderless
by sara303
Summary: Kendall, the fearless leader of Big Time Rush, gets hurts after a freak accident. Can the 3 remaining memebers survive with Gustavo while their friend recover?
1. Chapter 1

It's a perfect day at Palm Wood Park . The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and "the dogs" have a day off. James is sitting on a bench talking to his mirror again. Logan is sitting next to James pretending to read a book, 'he is really listening to James and his mirror's conversation.' Kendall and Jo are playing Frisbee under the big oak tree. Katie is trying to teach Carlos how to skate board…again.

Carlos fell off his skateboard, landing on his back. "Why does it hurt so much?" He grunted from the ground.

"Because you're not that good at it." Katie said trying to break it to him softly. "Can I go now? I have to meet up with Kyle for a game for Castle Smashers." She said Swatting down to Carlos's level.

Carlos popped up, hitting his hand on his helmet for good luck. He looked at Katie, who stud up. "One more time. Please! Please! Please!" He begged.

"Fine, but just one more, I have to get going." She said.

Carlos got back on the skateboard and tried doing the trick he had been practicing with his little friend.

In mid air he heard it. "Corndogs! Get your Corndogs!" He landed the trick and started running but forgot he was on a skateboard and it rolled out from under him and put Carlos on his back again.

"Can I go now?" Katie asked looking at Carlos upside down.'

Carlos got up and ran over to the corndog stand leaving Katie to answer her own question.

Kendall tossed the Frisbee way over Jo's head. "Sorry." He said with a sheepish look on his face. Jo rolled her eyes, going to get the Frisbee. She smiled throwing the Frisbee with all her might across the park. It flew down of what seemed like some of the oldest steps in L.A.

"Sorry" She gave Kendall the same sheepish look he gave her.

Kendall smiled, jogging to get the Frisbee. He looked back at Jo and waved still jogging.

"Kendall! Watch out!" She said as he stepped on the skateboard Carlos had once been on. The skateboard and Kendall both went down the stairs.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.

Whatcha know,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
And make it real.  
When you roll big time….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! i totally forgot that you have to write your author's notes on the page (been on a different sight for a awhile) well i want to say all my ideas are original and i spend a great deal of time working on these stories ( stories on a different site too) well hope you enjoy! :)

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all, lay it on the line

It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!

The crew was all in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Hollywood to return. Carlos was holding his helmet rocking back and forth. "I shouldn't of gotten off the skateboard." he said blaming himself.

Jo sat next to him rubbing his back. "This wasn't your fault Carlos." She said in a reassuring voice.

"You shouldn't blame yourself either, Jo" Mrs. Knight told her putting down her magazine.

"Kendall Knight" Dr. Hollywood said coming in looking at the huge group waiting for him.

"He is in room 362. Please be quiet there is another patient in the room with him." He said and just left.

The 3 boys and the 3 girls all went quickly to the room. It was a small room with a divider down the middle.

They walked in and all saw the full body cast covering everything but the eyes. There were muffled words coming from inside the cast.

Carlos's eyes widen. He ran up to the side of the bed, and kneeled by it, " Kendall! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave the skate board there and now you're all hurt and I'm so so so so so very sorry!"

More muffles from inside the cast.

"We are going to do everything to get you back to normal, man." James said standing behind Carlos.

"Ya man, we will always be here if you need us." Logan smiled a weak smile.

More muffled words.

Jo joined them on the other side of the bed along with Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"I always wanted to nurse some one back to health." Jo said.

"You're going to get better, baby." Mrs. Knight said rubbing his leg.

Some more muffles.

Katie hopped on the foot of the bed. "I'll help you as much as I can big bro." She smiled.

"Nice of you all to care about _Me_ so much." Kendall's voice echoed through out the room.

"KENDALL! You're alive!" Carlos stud up placing his hands on the cast.

A moan from inside the cast.

"Over here, Carlos." Kendall's voice echoed in the room again. James pulled the divider open.

"Kendall!" The whole room yelled rushing over to the other bed.

Kendall had a huge smile on his face, some bandages on his head and arms and his foot is a big black boot.

"You're ok!" Carlos hugged him. Kendall winced a little. "Sorry." Carlos said backing away.

"It's fine, it's fine." Kendall said patting him on the back. "It's not that bad." He said putting up a brave front.

Dr. Hollywood came in. "I see you all got reunited with Kendall." He looked at Kendall and his mom. "He has concussion, so don't have him go any where loud. You also have to wear that boot until your sprain heals. No running, jumping or dancing." He said then turned to the boy in the full body cast who was muttering words like crazy.

"I could of swore he just said 'help me'" Katie pointed out as Dr, Hollywood rolled the bed out of the room.

A cell phone went off..

Where halfway there

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway th…._

" Hello? " Logan said answering his phone. "Umm ya, there's a problem…alright we will be there soon."

"We got to go to the studio for some recording sessions" he said disappoint they had to leave.

Kendall started to get up, "Ok. Let's go!"

Jo and Mrs. Knight pushed him down. "Oh no you don't" Jo said.

"You heard what the doctor said, No places where it is loud." Mrs. Knight finished.

"And when Gustavo finds out what happened to you, It's going to get loud." James said.

"Sorry, bro, just got to set this week out." Logan said walking out the door. James followed him. Carlos smiled at him, took off his helmet and put it on Kendall's head.

"Be safe" he said rushing to catch up with his friends.

Kendall gave the girls and annoyed look and placed his head on the pillow.

So there is the second chapter I was up at like 1 writing this. Any ideas for the title of the story it is free to suggestion. I will update soon

Sara


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Valentines Day to all. Today is also mine and my boy friend 1 year anniversary! To bad we cant hang out today any way on with the story! Dedicate this chapter to Rockport268 who gave me the most awsomest Title ever….Love the last one by the way.

Pppp

The boys walked the few blocks to Rock Records. There was an awkward silence over the group. They were all thinking and a bit scared about what Gustavo was going to do when he found out Kendall was down for the count.

They all walked slowly into the tall building and took an elevator up to the second floor where they did their recording. Kelly was walking up to them to with her head down looking at a clipboard. There was a piano playing around the corner, probably Gustavo playing a new song.

"Ok boys, we need vocals done for…" she trailed off and looked up. "Where's Kendall?" she asked.

Carlos looked down at his feet while James looked at the ceiling, both obviously not wanting to be the barrier of bad news.

Logan rolled his eyes at his friends. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about on the phone, you know the problem? Well Kendall sort of, kind of, maybe got into a little accident." He said not looking at her.

Piano keys smashed into a horrible sound "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" They heard a loud yell from around the corner. Carlos went behind Logan and James, pecking through their shoulders.

Gustavo came towards them, red face, bulging eyes and all. James gulped going behind Carlos.

"Calm down Gustavo." Kelly said with her hands up in front of the boys. She turned back to the boys. "What did you do?" She said in a yelled whisper.

Logan went behind Carlos and both him and James pushed Carlos forward. Carlos looked around for a few seconds then broke down. "It's all my fault! I didn't mean to! They had FREE Corn dogs! I couldn't resist! I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

Kelly and Gustavo looked at him with a confused face. Logan went just to Carlos. "It wasn't your fault man, Accidents happen."

"But it was my skateboard!" He said looking up at him.

"Well WHAT happened?" Gustavo said trying not to burst.

"Kendall was going down the stair but fell on Carlos's skateboard. He's coming home from the hospital as we speak. He sprained his ankle kind of bad, and got a concussion." Logan explained.

"The doctor said he couldn't be any place loud and Mrs. Knight said he couldn't come cause, well you're kind of loud Gustavo." James finished.

Gustavo's face was turning red again. Kelly and boys all held their ears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HHHHH!"

"What was that?" Katie said ask her, Mrs. Knight and Jo were all helping Kendall out of the van.

"I don't know." Jo answered grabbing Kendall's crutches

.

"You guys don't need to this." Kendall said standing with the crutches under his arms. "I'm perfectly capable of getting out of a vehicle myself." He said with a smirk.

"But are you capable of opening the front door with your crutches." Jo smiled back at him.

Kendall walked to the entrance of the Palm Woods hotel. The handle was a pull handle. Jo walked in front of him and pulled it open.

"Thanks Jo." He said kind of embarrassed that he couldn't open the door. The four of them went to the elevator and up to their apartment.

Kendall sat on the couch. "What am I suppose to do now?" He said yawning.

"I could make you a sandwich, honey." Mrs. Knight said from inside the kitchen. She turned back to her son who was now passed out on the couch.

So there is chapter number 3, I started it on Valentines Day so that what the top is about. I'm doing a speech in speech class about Big Time Rush, it was ether that or Drew Carey… haha Hope yall had an awesome Wednesday… ill update soon

Sara


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I haven't posted lately …I've been kind of sick and really busy (couldn't even get out of school cuz I was sick cuz I had so much stuff to do) Well im back!

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

_James, Logan, Carlos and Kelly all hid behind the couch while __Gustavo__ threw anything he could get his hands on across the room. They all slumped down and looked at each other with scared faced. _

"_We should make a run for it." James suggested and then peaked back over the couch to see a chair thrown across the room, which made him jump._

"_How long will he do this?" Logan asked Kelly who was on the other side of James. _

_Kelly looked at him with a weird expression on her face saying 'I don't know.' "This has never happened before. Not with Boy __Blast__, not with Boys on the Corner, not with any boy band he has produced!"_

"_Well we have to do something. I think he hit his boiling point with this one." Carlos said from the other side of Logan._

"_He hit his boiling point a long time ago with you guys." Kelly said._

_The 3 boys shrugged, "Good point." They all said together._

"_We still need to get out of here!" James said. "I vote someone besides me go first." _

_Logan rolled his eyes at him once again. _

"_I'll go first." Carlos said bravely. He looked over the couch and saw Gustavo trying to pick up the piano. He started crawling towards the hall they came into. He motioned back to Logan, James, and Kelly for them to follow. He turned back to come face to face with Gustavo. _

"_AHHHHH!" he yelled._

"AHHHHH!" Kendall yelled waking up with Carlos's helmet in his arms, hugging it like a teddy bear.

"I have to get over there!" He said getting up and grabbed his crutches, coming face to face with the worst person possible… Mom.

"Get over where?" She said looking at him with a 'tell me the truth' look.

"Ummm….ummm… to see…Jo?" he got the words out of his mouth, finally.

"Ok honey, have fun." She smiled. "But be careful, I don't want my baby to get hurt any more." She kissed him on the forehead.

Kendall shrugged. "That was easier then I thought." He murmured under his breath.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Mrs. Knight picked up her cell phone as Kendall left. "Jo, he's coming down. What ever you do, DON'T let him leave!"

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Sorry it is short. I'll update soon I promise… and again Im sorry for it taking it soo long and it being short… my friend wrote a poem and I want yall to read it and comment, it would mean the world to her

One by One

Step by Step

People March to Amend

Cross the point of no return

To gain what has not been returned

They might be punched, slapped or stopped

But one by one

Step by step they always march to amend

By briana chadeck

So ya sorry again… wish me luck on my math test…I got to pass it in order to keep writing…

Sara


	5. Chapter 5

I promise after the 27th I will update way more… I have so many things going on this month I haven't had any time…but after the 27th everything is done for right now…and school ends May 25th so then I will defentally update more… hopefully I will get my computer fix so I don't have to go to the library to update… ok on to the story

Btrbtrbtrbtr

The 3 boys of Big Time Rush were lined up in Gustavo's office.

Logan kept looking to his right where Kendall usually stands. "I don't like standing on the end. It's so depressing." He moved in between James and Carlos.

"I don't want to be on the end!" Carlos said moving back to his spot pushing Logan.

"Hey!" Logan pushed Carlos back making him bump into James.

"Watch it!" James yelled pushing both of them. Next time he knew Carlos was piggy backing on him. "Hey! Get off!" he tried getting him off. Logan tried helping James do that.

"Boys." Kelly said calmly. "Boys!" a little louder. "BOYS!" She screamed making them look at her.

"Gustavo is finally done yelling. He needs to talk to you."

Gustavo walked in the door. "Hello, dogs." He said in his normal loud voice.

Carlos gulped jumping off of James's back. They all got into line. Straight backs, chins up, and the smell of fear in the air.

Gustavo took a big breath in taking in that fear then started talking.

"Griffin wanted a new song by Friday. Thanks to Kendall's little accident, it won't happen." He said.

"We can do it!" Carlos blurted out with out thinking. James and Logan placed their hands over Carlos's mouth.

Kelly looked at them. "Carlos has a good point. If the boys make a demo with out Kendall, we could get the song done and add Kendall in later."

"That's perfect!" James smiled.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall got down to the lobby. It was empty. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Hi big brother."

Kendall jumped hearing his little sister's voice. He opened his eyes and looked down at Katie.

"Hi Katie." He said using his crutches to walk past her.

"Let's go to the pool, get you some sun, Your looking a little pale." She said grabbing one of his crutches making him move so he wont fall.

"Actually.." He had to think fast. "I was going to go hang out with… Jo…" He said kind of awkward.

"She's at the pool, swimming. Come on." Katie smiled waiting for Kendall to go first.

Kendall sighed going forward to the pool.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtr

That's all I have time for today…I might update before next week but it might not come….i have my musical, speech team, confirmation , my bf birthday and some other stuff… I will update a very long chapter soon I promise.

Sara


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm babysitting and I'm dedicating this time when the kid is sleeping to writing you a decent chapter! But first something that happened at school the other day.

Ok so there is this really cute boy at my school named Cole Schmidt and he looks kind of like Kendall you know in a cousin way? Well I finally asked him if he had a cousin named Kendall… He said yes and I started freaking out…then I asked him if his cousin had a brother named Kevin. He gave me a weird look and said my cousin is a girl and she is black…in a really awkward voice… and then my face got red and that's the story! On With the chapter!

Kendall lay on a beach chair, Katie sitting next to him. The whole pool area seemed really quiet and it was bothering him.

Jo got out of the water and wrapped a towel around her and went over to Kendall. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Feeling better?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Enough with the quiet!" he yelled sitting up too quickly. "AHHH!" his hands flew up to his head in pain.

Katie and Jo gently pushed him back to the chair. "You have had a concussion; you can't be around loud things." Jo said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I can manage." He showed her a fake smile.

Jo gave him her 'ya right' look. Kendall stared into her eyes and soon they were having a staring contest.

Kendall started to feel the erg to blink. _ Come on keep it up._ He thought as he starts the squint.

Jo didn't even flinch.

"I got to go to the bathroom!" Kendall said finally blinking with an excuse. He grabbed his crutches and went back into the lobby. Right when he left the pool area he could hear people talking and having a good time. He rolled his eyes.

"At least now I can go to Rocque Records." He murmured to himself heading for the exit.

"Hey, Kendall." Camille said coming in with a sinister smile.

"Oh, Come On!" he yelled knowing he wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

The boys were waiting in the recording studio. It was complete silence. Gustavo and Kelly were just staring at the from behind the glass.

"Well this is awkward." Logan finally said trying to think of a way this would work.

"Are you sure Griffin will like this?" James said into the microphone.

"He's going to have to. We need to get this song done. I know it may feel awkward but we have to finish." Kelly said.

They all sighed as Gustavo started the music.

James started singing

_tonight i will love love you tonight  
give me everything tonight  
for all we know we might not get tomorrow  
lets do it tonight  
i will love love you tonight  
give me everything tonight  
for all we know we might not get tomorrow  
lets do it tonight_

Logan-_lets do it tonight_

Carlos- _grab somebody close by tell 'em hey  
give me everything tonight  
give me everything tonight  
give me everything tonight  
give me everything tonight_

James-_excuse me  
but i might dance a little bit more than i should tonight  
and i might take you home with me if i could tonight  
and i think you should let me cause i look good tonight  
and we might not get tomorrow_

All-_tonight i will love love you tonight  
give me everything tonight  
for all we know we might not get tomorrow  
lets do it tonight  
i will love love you tonight  
give me everything tonight  
for all we know we might not get tomorrow  
lets do it tonight  
lets do it tonight_

"That was awesome!" Carlos said jumping in the air.

"Indeed it was." Griffin mysteriously showed up behind Gustavo and Kelly with his two body guards-?

"What are you doing here?" Gustavo said to his boss.

"I'm here to check up on you and your, as you say 'dogs'." He quoted and went on. "I like the new song and I like the three member thing you are doing here. So, I say Big Time Rush is now a three member band." He said with out skipping a beat.

"WHAT!" Kelly, Gustavo, Logan, Carlos, and James all yelled.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

I'm leaving you there by choice… haha cliffy! And it is longer… It took me forever to find a song which is by the way called Give Me Everything by NE-YO. Ok so I had speech team today and I got 5th in my round but didn't make it to finals but it was one of my best rounds ever!

Sara


	7. Chapter 7

OMG Im a horrible person to keep you guys waiting for soooo long. Im so sorry! Im really am sorry! I didn't mean to I swear! I promise it will never be that long again! Im sorry guys!

btrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Camille looked at Kendall with a script in her hands. "Can you help me with a part? You would be perfect! It's about a Nurse in a War World II hospital tending an injured person."

Kendall rolled his eyes with a head roll. "Fine." He said giving up going to Rocque Records.

Next thing Kendall knew, he was lying on the couch with a script in his hands.

"Don't look at it! You're supposed to be in a lot of pain!" Camille said.

"How do I know when the line is coming?" He said sitting up.

"I don't know. I'll poke you." She said.

Kendall sighed. He reviewed the script and lay back down. He closed his eyes listening to Camille over act her part.

"Doctor we need you over here stat! Doctor!" Camille poked him.

"Am…am I going to die?" Kendall asked like he was in pain, his eyes still closed.

"I'm not going to let you die. Doctor! Doctor! Get over here! He is bleeding heavily. We need to get him into surgery stat! Doctor, snap out of it, I know it's a lot of blood but you got to help! The patient is still conscious. We need to get him some morphine. " Camille poked Kendall. She waited a couple of moments and poked him again. "Kendall?" she asked. She heard him snoring a little and chuckled a little bit.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

"WHAT!"

"You can't take Kendall out of the band!" James started.

"He's the one that started this!" Logan said

"Without him we wouldn't be here." Carlos finally finished.

Griffin looked to one of the guys standing by his side. "Are they talking back to me?"

All 5 of them started shaking their head, but the man by his side thought different. "I think so, Sir."

"Spunky!" Griffin said clapping his hands together. "But it is official, Kendall is out of the band, no if, ands or buts about it." He said snapping his finger and pointed towards the door and him and his goons left.

The boys stared at each other in amazement. Gustavo finally spoke. "What just happened?" he said is his half yelling voice.

"We can't do this without Kendall!" Carlos said starting to freak out.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Logan said then just slapped him to make him stop freaking out.

"Thanks." Carlos said.

"You're Welcome." Logan sighed.

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"Right now nothing." Kelly said looking at the 3 down hearted boys.

"We can't just do nothing!" The 3 boys said together.

"Kelly is right. We will come up with a plan tonight to get Kendall back in the band. Alright Dogs?" Gustavo said.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

James, Logan and Carlos watched through the door of their apartment amazed and sad. Katie looked up from her game and put her finger over her mouth. "SHH" She pointed to Kendall sleeping on the couch.

They all looked down sadly. "What's the matter with you guys?" Katie asked.

Mrs. Knight popped up from under the counter with a pan of corn dogs. "Some food will cheer you guys up." Logan and James took one.

"I'm not hungry." Carlos said.

Gasps were heard around the world it seemed. Mrs. Knight went up to him and checked his forehead. "He doesn't feel warm." She said. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"Griffin kicked Kendall out of the band." James said putting the corn dog down and looked over at his friend sleeping on the couch.

"WHAT?" Katie and Mrs. Knight yelled.

Kendall stirred at sat up. "What's with all the noise?" he asked blinking to at the light. He looked over to the group. "How was work with out me?" He gave his friends a smirk.

Carlos was about to burst and tell him. James and Logan put their hands out his mouth.

"What?" Kendall looked suspiciously at them.

Carlos ripped his friends hands off his mouth. "You're out of the band!" He put his hands over his mouth.

Kendall's heart seemed to stop. He was speechless. He couldn't breath right.

"This ain't good." Katie said.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Again I am sooooo sorry. And thank you Glee Clue Rocks 1251. I could use the help sooner or later. Oh ya! I have a btr challenge for anyone with a devious mind. If you finish it I will put you in my next story. It's a James story if that makes any difference. Message me and I will give you the details of what I though of. ….Again I'M SO SORRY. Please forgive me?

Sara


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people! I went to prom last weekend! I looked AMAZing!

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtbrbtrbtbrbtrbtr

"You know you are supposed to breath." Katie said rubbing Kendall's back.

Kendall shook himself out of his shock. He looked up at his friend, confused. "I was gone one day, and I'm out of the band? Why? What happened?" He asked hurt.

"It was Griffin." James said disgusted.

"We were getting some recording in and we were going to add your voice in later, but Griffin walked in the middle of the recording and said BTR was now a 3 member band." Logan explained.

"I don't want him kicked out of band!" Carlos whined. "This was all my and my stupid skate board's fault! I should be the one kicked out of the band…Not Kendall." He said sadly.

Kendall got up and limped over to Carlos. He didn't need crutches to reassure his friend. "It's not your fault." He said putting both hands on his friend's shoulders. "It was a freak accident that you couldn't have prevented." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"That still doesn't put you back in the band." He said looking at his taller friend.

"Well we will have to find a way to get me back in it." He said with a sly smile.

They all hugged him leaving Kendall trapped in the middle. (A/N: I love group hugs )

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtr

The next day the four boys got up really early. They all went down to the pool area.

"Why do we have to be out here? It's cold." James complained shivering.

"Because no one is out here at 6:00 in the morning." Logan said looking around…he could hear crickets.

"So what's the plan?" Carlos said shivering like James.

James, Carlos, and Logan all looked at Kendall. Kendall looked up at his friends. "What?" He asked. "I don't have any ideas!" he said rubbing his hurting head.

The boys sighed and looked at Logan. Logan started thinking.

DoDoDoDo-DoDoDo-DoDoDoDo-DO!-DoDoDoDoDo (Jeopardy Theme)

Logan looked over at Carlos who was holding a CD player. "Not helping."

"Sorry"

Then Logan's eyes lit up as he was coming up with a plan in his head.

"WHAT?" The boys yelled at him eager to know his idea.

"Big Time Rush can't function without Kendall…So why don't we just show them that?"

"What?" Kendall looked up from rubbing his head. Logan looked around to see confused faces on the other two faces.

"Really guys?" Logan sighed.

"It's early, give us a break." James said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's like when James went solo before the concert. We couldn't dance right. The harmony was all messed up. We just got to do that with all our songs."

"You're Amazing, Logan!" They all said hugging him.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Not the longest chapter in the world but not the shortest I updated arnt you proud of me! Thanks Glee Clue Rocks 1251 again you know what you did. Schools out on the 25th! Im so excited. I will update soon

Sara

PS, Just found out im going to a Big Time Rush Concert in September! I'm sooooo excited!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so im sorry…ive been stressed with finals and my flash drive doesn't work on this computer and I have most the story written on it, so I have to start over if I want to update…

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

James, Logan and Carlos walked into Rocque Records. It took forever but they finally convinced Kendall to stay home today.

They walked into Gustavo's office to find him and Kelly looking a little worried. James closed the door. "We have a plan." He said with a devious smile.

They waited looking at each other for a minute.

"Well, what is it?" Kelly finally said.

"Oh ya." James smiled. "Logan take it away."

"Remember when James left and the dance and music were all messed up?" Logan said.

Kelly's eyes went wide. "You guys are geniuses!"

"I don't get it…" Gustavo said.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "They are going to show Griffin they can't perform with out Kendall. Then Griffin will have to let him back in the band."

"You dogs are geniuses!" Gustavo said. "To the studio!"

They all followed Gustavo to the dance studio/ recording studio.

"Let's do 'Nothing Even Matters'." Gustavo said through the microphone.

Music started playing. And the boys started singing and then dancing. Soon Carlos tripped over James and landed on Logan.

"This isn't that hard to do!" Logan said from under Carlos.

"Griffin is totally going to let Kendall back in!" Carlos said excited.

"Get OFF me!" Logan yelled.

Carlos got up and James and him helped Logan up. "Sorry"

Gustavo looked at Kelly. "Do you think this is going to work?"

Kelly smile and nodded. "This is totally going to work!"

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

"I'm sooooo bored!" Kendall said sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand.

"Why don't you do something then?" his mom asked him.

"Because, Mom, No one is here! James, Carlos and Logan are at the studio, Jo is on set, Camille is at an audition, and Katie's at the movies!" He complained.

"Well do you want to go shopping with me?" she asked.

"No…not really…sorry, Mom." He shrugged.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour then I will pick up Katie, then you two can do something." She said getting her purse.

"Mom, why doesn't the History Channel have any history on it any more?" He asked randomly.

"I don't know…" She said awkwardly… "I'm going now"

"Ok bye, Love you."

Kendall sat watching Pawn Stars for about 45 minutes and then the door bell rang.

He got up and walked over to the door.

He opened it and his eyes went wide.

"Hawk…What are you doing here…?" Kendall said freaked out

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Hola! Writing this chapter really cheered me up!... Last day of school today so no more worrying bout school I got my friend to Watch BTR and she loved it! So I got a new fan and sorry it aint long… it had to be that short… I will get the next chapter up in the upcoming week.

Sara


	10. Chapter 10

Yola is combination between Yo and Hola… tell your friends haha

find the mistake

Gustavo smiled with approval at the boy's performance. "This is great!" He yelled through the microphone so the boys could hear him in the sound proof room.

"Ya" James said sarcastically from the ground. "You're not the one falling down every five minutes." He said getting up rubbing his head.

Kelly looked at them with sympathy. "You boys are doing great. Lets take it from the top one more time." The boys all groaned.

"Come on dogs… We need Kendall back in the band!" Gustavo said trying to make them perk up more.

"Ok" they all said getting ready. The music started. And they did their thing. They finished with Logan tripping over James.

"That was horrible." Griffin said from behind Gustavo and Kelly making them both jump.

"What happened to you boys?" Griffin asked in his weird voice.

"We are missing an important member of Big Time Rush." James said.

"Kendall makes us a band, he finishes the puzzle." Logan said.

"We can't do this stuff with out him." Carlos finished for them.

Griffin pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away tears. "That's so touching."

The boys looked at each other wierded out. "Umm… so does that mean…?" Logan started.

"Kendall can be back in the band." Griffin said getting all serious again. He snapped his figures at his bodyguards to the door. They followed him out of the room.

There was an awkward silence over the room, then the boys all got smiles on their faces. "It worked!" Carlos yelled happy.

Everyone started giving high fives to each other. Carlos ran out of the booth and gave Kelly a big hug.

James and Logan followed him out.

"That was good, dogs." Gustavo said. "Good work."

"We need to tell Kendall!" Carlos yelled excitedly. "He's gonna be so happy."

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall looked at Hawk. "What are you doing here?"

Hawk walked past him into the room without being invited. His assistant walked in after him.

"I just heard the news on the street. You got kicked out of your band."

"Where did you hear that?" Kendall asked keeping his guard.

"Around." Hawk smiled. "I'm just here to offer you a full record deal."

"No!" Kendall half yelled. "I'm going to stay by my friends no matter what happens, even if I do get permanently kicked out of the band." He said really wanting Hawk to just leave.

"Friends?" Hawk looked at him. "They don't seem so much like friends on this recording." Hawk had his assistant open a computer. She pushed a play button.

Kendall listened. He could hear his friend's voices.

"We need to get him out of the band." Logan's voice was clear as day.

"Ya, I'm getting sick of him." James voice added.

"Agreed!" Carlos put in.

Kendall looked down and Hawk smiled. Then Kendall looked up at them. "They wouldn't say that." He said with a strong face, knowing his friends were trying to get him back into the band…. He hoped.

Hawk rolled his eyes. "You're going to sing for me…If you like it or not." He glared.

Kendall smirked. "Make me."

"Suite yourself." Hawk said. His assistant put the computer down and did the 'strike of the sleeping cobra' (A/N: who know the thing on the Suite life of Zack and Cody? Ya that think.)

Kendall fell to the floor…sleeping.

"This one is a tough one…but not tough enough." Hawk smiled. "Mondo!" he yelled. A really buff man walked in. Must be Hawk's security…

Mondo picked Kendall up and they all left the room.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Don't kill me…I like cliffies…

any ways I might not be able to update next week… I will try but no promises… my mom is going to a nursing home on Monday long story… and then my grandma is taking me on vaction…so its going to be kindof a depressing lonely week with out mama …I promise I will update as soon as I can… review! It always makes me happy when I see reviews!

Lots of love

Sara


	11. Chapter 11

R.I.P Jim

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

The 3 boys ran to the Palm Woods as fast as they could. They wanted to tell Kendall right away and he wasn't picking up his phone.

They opened the door to the apartment. "Kendall, guess what!" Carlos yelled walking into the room.

But no one was in the apartment. They all turned around and ran out of the room. They made their way to the pool, pushing people out of the way. They found Budha Bob and a couple of Palm Woods kids that they didn't know.

The boys went up to Budha Bob. "Hey have you seen Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Budha Bob thought "No." He finally answered. The boys all groaned. "Buttt…." Budha Bob started. The boys were all ears. "I saw Mrs. Knight going somewhere."

"Maybe he went with her." Logan suggested.

"We can't wait to tell him!" Carlos said.

"We have to… Let's go to the apartment." James said. "Thanks Budha Bob." He said giving him a playful slap on his shoulder. Then they all went up to the apartment.

They walked in for the second time in 10 minutes. James went to the fridge and grabbed some sodas. He tossed one to Logan and one to Carlos.

Carlos sat on the couch and looked next to him to see a new high tech lab top.

"Logan did you get a new lab top?" He said picking it up and waited for it to wake up.

"No…" Logan said walking over to him to see what he found.

"It might be Mrs. K's." James said from the kitchen.

The screen finally woke up and the screen went to what looked like a sound editor.

"What's this?" Carlos asked.

"It's a program you can make really cool sound on." Logan said taking a seat next to Carlos. "Push the play button."

Carlos pushed the button.

A very familiar voice came on the lab top.

"We need to get him out of the band."

Carlos and James both looked at Logan.

"I never said that!" Logan yelled defending himself.

"Ya I'm sick of him." James voice said over the speakers.

James walked over near them. "What is this?" He said getting a little mad.

"Agreed!" Carlos's voice said.

Carlos thought for a second. "I did say that….In an interview… I agreed with Kendall that his mom makes the best corn dogs."

The boys went to Youtube and search for the interview. Sure enough, Carlos was right. It was the same exact tone as the sound.

"But I never said that I was sick of him." James said.

"It's very high tech. The person who did this probably just put words together and edited it to where it sounded like a real sentence." Logan said.

"What if Kendall heard this?" Carlos started freaking out. "What if he left because he thought we wanted him out of the band?"

"Calm down, Carlos. We will find him!" James said reassuring him. They all left the apartment to find their friend.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall woke up bound to a chair…the same position as the last time Hawk kidnapped him. But this time he had a blindfold on.

"Ya know Hawk, last time I got out of this!" He yelled but no one answered.

"Hello?" He asked starting to struggle in the rope.

"Hey Kendall." James voice said… It sounded like it was on a speaker, like he was hearing Gustavo in the studio. That's It! He was in a recording booth!

"James!" Kendall yelled. "You got to help me!"

"No thank you."

That took Kendall aback. James was his best friend. He would never do anything to hurt him.

"Hey there Kendall." It was a girl's voice this time. Jo's voice.

"Jo?" He asked with a gulp.

"Yes it's me! Who did you think it was?" her voice sounded harsh.

"Are you guys on Hawk's side?" Kendall asked bitting his lip.

"Well, Duh." Carlos said.

"You guys should have put tap over his mouth." Jo's said.

There was silence for about 30 seconds. Then a door opened.

Some one placed tape over his mouth!

"Good Job Logan." James said.

That was Logan? It couldn't be. Kendall was so confused. His head started hurting really bad.

All he knew is that his friends would never do this to him… But he had doubts.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Ok so vacation was good… found out Jim died though he will be missed… I think this is the longest chapter so far so I better get some reviews! Haha Im amazed I wrote so much… the head phones here arnt really working the only song I can really hear is take the wheel ( Carlos sung it at a place) ive listened to it like 27 times oh well

Cant wait for big time break up! Looks really good!

Sara 


	12. Chapter 12

Have you guys noticed on that commercial where the people are gulfing the old man who is driving is the guy who plays Griffin? I just noticed that a couple of day ago. Weird huh?

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall was shocked…he couldn't do anything. His friends. What's happening? His head was starting to hurt. He didn't understand.

It's been silent since the tape was put over his mouth. He didn't know how long he was in there. He didn't really care. He wanted to know what was going on. What made his friends turn on him?

Was Hawk right? Did his friends really wanted him out of the band? Why didn't they just talk to him about it? He was sooo confused. He didn't know what to think.

If his friends didn't want him, what was the point if he sang or not. He might as well.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

The guys decided to split up to find their friend. Logan went back to the studio with the laptop. James went to the pool. Carlos got stuck waiting for Mrs. Knight to come home; hopefully Kendall was with her and hadn't heard the things yet.

Logan went into the studio looking for Gustavo or Kelly. He found them both in his office talking about something about the band. "Guys." He started.

"Hello, Logan." Gustavo said putting more stress on the vowels in his name then there should be. (A/N: you guys know what I mean? He does it with all of their names when he is annoyed.)

"Hey, what did Kendall say?" Kelly smiled.

"We have a problem. We can't find him." He said.

"What?" Both of them say at the same time.

"We went to the apartment and he wasn't there. We found this." He showed them the lap top and played the sound again.

"Why did you guys say that?" Gustavo yelled.

"We DIDN'T." Logan argued. "We don't know who did it but we found out that they are like pieces of interviews put together to make it sound like we said it. If Kendall heard this he might have left to cool down. He does that some times when he cant stand the situation."

"We need to find him." Kelly said.

"Give me that computer." Gustavo said. Logan handed it over. Gustavo got on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"We are going to find out who this computer belongs to." Gustavo said.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtr

James walked into the pool area in a hurry. He looked around for people he knew. The pool was crowded but with hardly anyone he knew. Everyone he knew was either working or trying to get a job.

He finally spotted the Jennifers tanning. He walked up to them. His shadow completely covering them.

"Excuse me, you're blocking our light." The blond Jennifer said in a snotty voice. She looked up at James and saw worry on his face. "What's wrong?" She changed her voice to a soothing and concerned tone.

"Have you guys seen Kendall?" He asked. He was getting a strange feeling in his gut, like something was wrong.

"No. Why? Is he hurt again?" the brunette Jennifer asked.

"I don't kn…" He started.

"Are you looking for Kendall?" Guitar Dude asked walked over the 4 of them.

"Have you seen him?" James asked excited.

"Yeah, man. He was carried out of here by a big dude about an hour ago."

All color seemed to drain from James face. This wasn't good. He quickly hurried to the apartment to find Carlos.

Carlos was watching sponge bob when James walked in.

"You find something?" Carlos asked.

James was pacing. He couldn't find the word.

"James! Did you find him?" Carlos turned him to face him.

James just shook his head. "I think Kendall was kidnapped."

He heard something drop behind him. They turned to the door and saw Mrs. Knight and Katie standing there. The groceries were on the floor and Mrs. Knight was pale.

James looked at Carlos who looked at Katie and Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started falling to the floor. Carlos ran up to catch her. He got there just in time.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall just sat there. Not thinking any more. He didn't want to think about his so called friends.

He was getting very uncomfortable tied to the chair. He tried shifting his body a little bit.

All of a sudden he heard the door open. He froze. He was still blindfolded. He gulped. Suddenly he felt someone untying the blindfold. It fell on his lap and he shut his eyes because of the brightness. He slowly started to open his eye and get used to the light.

When they were finally wide open he saw a young girl, probably about 11 or 12.

"Hi." She said. Kendall looked confused.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you. Just came to give you a message."

Kendall tried to talk but forgot about the tape still around his mouth. He just nodded understanding.

"If you sing everything will be explained." She said sweetly.

Kendall thought for a second. He looked at the little girl and then around the room. He was right. He was in a recording booth. The window was one way though. He looked at it and saw his reflection. He thought of his friends on the other side looking back at him… Probably laughing at him.

He looked back at the girl and slowly nodded.

"Ok." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of the booth with a bored looked on her face. "Where's my money?" She asked.

"You will get it after you finish untying him and he sings." Hawks assistant said.

The girl pushed her nose up at her turned back around with a small pocked knife. She went back into the room the cut Kendall lose.

She looked at Kendall and ripped the tape off his mouth…

"Owwwwww!" he complained.

"Ready to sing?" She asked giving him some music sheet with lyrics and notes on it.

He sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Can some one count how many times I used the word 'friend' in this? Lol im sorry I didn't update sooner. If I had it would be a bunch of non-since… I cant write when I have a fever! Lol any way…another chapter coming up soon!

Sara


	13. Chapter 13

Im sorry it took so long…. Im going to dedicate this chapter to Kara for never getting off my back about writing a new chapter… love ya for it to haha.

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Carlos, James and Katie all looked over Mrs. Knight waiting for her to wake up.

She slowly started to open her eyes and freaked out a little seeing everyone staring at her. Then everything started to flood back in. Kendall, her only son, has been taken away from her.

Her face must have shown worried because Katie immediately hugged her. "It's ok the boys are going to him. He can't be that far. I will help to."

Mrs. Knight looked at the two boys and they nodded. "As we speak Logan, Gustavo and Kelly are looking to find who owned that computer." James said.

"What computer?" Mrs. Knight asked.

The boys sat down between Katie and Mrs. Knight and started explaining as much as they knew.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Logan was pacing the studio, waiting for the 'geeks' to finish. He had gotten off the phone 15 minutes before with James and got the new info he found. Now everyone seemed to be rushing to find information about that stupid computer.

Kelly has been sitting watching Logan pace for the last 10 minutes. She was starting to get annoyed by this. "Logan, Stop!" Logan looked up at her for a second but looked back down and started pacing again, going back deep into thought.

Gustavo came out of the office where he had been watching the computer nerds work there magic. "Guys come in here I think they almost have it." He said.

Kelly got up and dragged Logan into the office with her. He finally realized what was going on and snapped back into reality.

"Who does it belong to?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth since the phone call with James.

"Wait on second" the first nerd/geek said.

"Almost got it.." said the second.

"Done." They both said with out breaking a sweat. They sat back in there chairs.

"Well?" Kelly said.

"Oh ya… ummm it's a dude named George P. Hawk."

Silence filled the room. Mouths wide open.

"…..That should have been our first guess." Gustavo said feeling a little stupid.

"MMMHMMM." Logan and Kelly both said.

"Ok lets get the rest of the dogs and go get Kendall back." Gustavo finally said and the three left leaving the geeks behind.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall was in a recording booth. It was a lot bigger then the one they had at Rocque Records. But he decided to keep is mind off things.

He gripped onto the sheets of music the little girl had given him and put on the head phones. He went up to the microphone ready to get it over with.

"Are you ready?" Hawks voice filled his ears.

Kendall just nodded. All of a sudden there was music in his ears. He looked at the sheet music and waited 'til he was supposed to sing.

"_Childhood memories of broken bones and scraped up knees. _

_Was a time for us to come together._

_Stayin the night, sneaking out real late. _

_Getting busted before we get past the gate. _

_Finding our way through this crazy world. _

_Through times of good and even better, _

_its all that really matters. _

_When it comes to me and my…. Best…friends." _

He started to stray off when he realized what he was singing. The music went on but the word stopped short.

"What happen Kendall?" Hawk's voice fill his ears again.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low voice.

"Ok lets try it again. From the top." Hawk said kind of annoyed.

The music started playing again. Kendall took a deep breath and began to sing again.

"_Childhood memories of broken bones and scraped up knees. _

_Was a time for us to come together._

_Stayin the night, sneaking out real late. _

_Getting busted before we get past the gate. _

_Finding our way through this crazy world. _

_Through times of good and even better, _

_its all that really matters. _

_When it comes to me and my best friends._

_In times of sun shine or crazy weather _

_Its all that realy matters._

_When it comes to me…"_

He stopped again, thinking about his friends. He look off the head phones before Hawk could yell at him and opened up the door.

He turned the Hawk and everyone sitting next to him and started backing out of the room slowing. "I just can't go it." Was all he said to them before he turned and ran out.

He could hear some camotion behind him and then footsteps but he didn't dare to look back.

He ran and he ran and ran. He ended up at a park and finally looked behind him. He saw no one. He collasped to the ground and yelled out in pain as he finally realized how much his foot hurt and how bad his head was pounding. He just layed there as he watched the sun go down and the sky become dark and realized he couldn't go back to the palm wood… Not when every one he knows hates him. And then he fell into a restless sleep.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

I hoped you liked it…. Ok so im in a play this weekend and then detasseling starts… so I don't know the next time I will get to update but if I don't get it writen up soon…you will still have a chapter… I always find a way…

Sara

P.S. the song is All that really matters by Kendall Schmidt and Sean Beyer


	14. Chapter 14

Im sorry guys for not updating I didn't mean for it to be this long. But you guys don't know how much im hurting right now. Work has really taken a lot out of me so im sorry and here you go.

It was getting down outside. The boys raced out of the car to Hawk's Records. Carlos stopped then when they got to the door.

"What?" James asked.

Carlos starts knocking on the door.

"Really?" Logan asked and walks past him opening the door. They were surprised to find no one was there.

"Let's look for him." Carlos suggested.

They all spread out looking in the obvious places first, like closets and in random rooms. They weren't finding anything.

"Did you guys find anything?" James asked. The other two shook their heads. Then they all heard the door unlatch.

They looked at each other and all started to scramble to find a hiding spot. They each found their spots just as Hawk and his little crew of people walked in.

"I thought he was hurt. How can he run that fast?" Hawk's assistant said sitting down in a chair taking off her heals and rubbing her feet.

"Who picked that song any way?" Hawk said angrily.

"YOU did." The rest of them yelled.

"Well we will get him back one way or another." Hawk said with a sinister smile. "I know he won't go back to those idiotic friends now."

They were all listening intently. The boys looked at each other with worried faces.

Carlos was feeling a little uncomfortable in his spot. He shifted a little, but slipped making a little thump.

"What was that?" Hawk asked.

Carlos covered his mouth and held his breath.

Mondo, Hawk's body guard went over to investigate as Hawk kept on trying to find a way to get Kendall back.

Mondo passed were Carlos was. Carlos saw his feet pass and left out a sigh of relief when he went back the other way. Then all of a sudden a hand reaches down and pulls him up.

"Looks like we got company." Mondo said as he hold Carlos up by the T-shirt.

"What did you do to Kendall!" Carlos said squirming.

" Nothing… he agreed to sing… but ran off. You haven't seen him? I'm surprised. Isn't he your best friend?" Hawk said taunting him.

James and Logan looked at each other trying to communicate a way to get Carlos out of this… It wasn't working.

"Put me down!" Carlos said to Mondo.

"No don't. I think I have a plan." Hawks smiled. "Jamez and Logan come out. I know you're here."

"It's James." James said coming out of his hiding place.

"Let Carlos go and tell us where Kendall is." Logan said.

"ummm… No." Hawk said. "Let me fill you in on my plan." He said sitting down.

"You get Carlos back when you bring me back Kendall." He smirked.

"What! No! No! Kendall has been through enough. Carlos has nothing to do with this." James and Logan said all scrambled together.

Hawk put up a finger as to tell them to stop talking. They did. "You will get Kendall back too but if you bring me Kendall you will get him back in one piece. No promises for Carlos over here."

Carlos eyes widen and he let out a little yulp of the word 'help'.

"Now go find Kendall. You have until this time tomorrow. Stephanie please escort them out." Hawk said. "Oh yeah and no cops." He smiled again as he pointed at this assistant.

His assistant got up. The boys just rolled their eyes. "She the one that going to make us get out? We're not leaving with out Carlos."

Stephanie got in her karate position and the next thing the boys know they are out on the street being locked out.

After about 20 minutes of pounding on the door and failed attempts to get to Carlos, they start to walk around and look for Kendall.

They were silent for the longest time when James finally said something. "We can't take Kendall back there. Even if we do find him he will probably be a little traumatized."

"I know but we can't leave Carlos there." Logan said still trying to think things through.

"I don't know what to do." James said sliding down the side a wall he was walking next to.

"Let's just find Kendall first. Carlos will be fine for the night. I hope." Logan said.

James nodded and got up. They officially started their search.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Soooo? I hoped you like it. The reason Kendall isn't in this chapter is that he is sleeping…. Shhh.. haha. Anyway I have to keep detasseling for about a week longer but I hope I will have time to update sometime between today and the day we end.

Thank you guys for being so patient.

Sara


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. I feel wonderful! Ive been "sick" for the last two days and didn't go to work! I was actually sick the first day and needed sleep the second so I am veryveryvery happy. My friend had a dream that btr were the power rangers… and I found the pilot where Kendalls not in the band… I don't like it is creepy… its amazing how changing one member of the band changes soooo much..

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall slowly woke up feeling drops of water falling on him. He opened his eyes and realized it was dawn and the park's sprinklers just came on. But he didn't move. He just let the water hit him. He looked to the skyline and waited the sun slowly start the rise and fill the sky with different color of orange, pink and yellow. He thought it was so peaceful.

Right now he loved this moment. It was the one calm moment he had all this week. But he knew had to get up. He knew he had to get moving before the kids started showing up the small park.

He slowly sat up getting out the stiffness from his back and neck. He pulled his bad ankle in to look at it. It was swollen and he knew he shouldn't walk on it but he had to. He got up and started for a side of a building so he had some support.

He really didn't know where to go though. His friends don't want him. His girlfriend doesn't want him. Has he been a trouble to his mom and Katie too? He didn't want to think that. For now he will keep walking.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Carlos was in a small room. It wasn't the recording booth, but it was sound proof. It had no windows one door and a light. The only object in the room was a stool in the corner. Carlos wondered what this room was used for besides keeping him hostage.

Carlos hadn't slept a wink the whole night. He tried to, but he couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation. It was really messed up and Hawk should be in jail. But he wasn't and Carlos was in a small room, tired, hungry, and cold.

He knew his friends were trying to get him back but he didn't want Kendall here again. He wouldn't wish that in a million year. He would much rather stay here, if only if it wasn't for that threat.

Carlos was scared and he didn't have his safety net with him. His helmet. He wished he had it but he didn't put it on when they left. He sighed. "A least this cant get any worse." He said to himself then started humming a song that was keeping his mind off things.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

James and Logan were tired but they weren't giving up. They knew Kendall wouldn't go to a part of L.A. he didn't know so they stayed in the parts they all been together.

James stopped again for coffee. This was his third cup. Logan hasn't had any yet and he said he didn't really want one, but James got him one any way.

"No one can survive this much stress and no sleep. Drink." James said handing him the coffee. Logan took it and took a drink. He closed his eyes and thought.

"If we split up we can find him faster. Maybe." Logan said. James shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take if Hawk got you to or something. Not going to let that happen."

"James, nothing is going to happen to me. People are starting to come out and we need to find him. What if he is hurt? And he only have…." He looked at his watch. " 13 hours to find him and I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't."

"Logan we will find him together. We will get both of them back safe so don't worry." James said.

Logan sighed and stopped because he knew he wouldn't win again James's overprotected quality.

They started looking again.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall leaned against the side of the wall, picking his ankle up to get pressure off it. It was killing him. It wasn't helping that it was getting hot and his wet cloths were now dry.

He closed his eyes and slowly sat down leaning against the wall. At least here there was shade.

He laid his head back and drifted off.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

James and Logan walked up and down the streets of L.A. They passed many people. Some homeless some not wanting to be in traffic, but none of them was Kendall.

"Ok. Maybe we should split up." James finally admitted. "I think its that fastest way to find…" He was cut off.

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled when he saw a glimpse of a body laying against a wall.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Ok I was going to stop at the first James and Logan but decided not to just for you guys. I have what im going to do next chapter in mind already so I cant wait to write it… But right now I got a dentist appointment… Wish me luck on my last week of detasseling and have a great rest of the summer… (BTW Im in a great mood can you tell?)

Sara

Ps: the pilot without Kendall in it is Big Time Rush Unaired pilot. There are like 3 scencs from it so it aint full but it soo different without Kendall. You guys should look it up on youtube


	16. Chapter 16

Fun Corn Dog fact!- Over 1 Billion corn dogs are consumed annually worldwide if you were to lay those corndogs end to end they would wrap around the world 3 times.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled when he saw a glimpse of a body lying against a wall.

Kendall's eyes shot open at the familiar voice calling his name. He scanned the crowd of people for Logan. He slowly got up still looking. Then his eyes caught with Logan's and there was a second where they were just staring at each other.

James and Logan were making their way across the street, dodging cars making them honk at them. Kendall started breathing faster. He didn't want to talk to them… He didn't even want to see them. He needed more time to think.

He started moving along the wall trying to get away from them. He heard James and Logan calling for him to stop, but he didn't want to.

Logan and James made there way through the crowd of people, pushing them out of the way to get to their friend. They were faster then him so they were catching up to him fast. They caught up to him and James went in front of him to stop him.

Kendall froze not looking up at him.

"Kendall, are you ok?" James asked looking him up and down. Kendall didn't move an inch. He bite his lip trying to think of something to say to them.

Logan looked at James worried then looked back at Kendall. "What's the matt…?"

"Leave me alone." Kendall choked out interrupting Logan.

James and Logan were taken aback. "What?" James asked trying to look him in the eyes, but his head was still down.

"Leave me alone!" Kendall yelled clenching his fists. He started shaking.

"Kendall, we didn't say those things. Hawk made it sound we did but we didn't." Logan said trying to calm him.

Kendall looked up a little but it wasn't far enough to see the expression on James and Logan's faces.

Kendall closed his eyes as a few tears started running down his face. "Leave. Me. Alone." He said. He was still shaking hard. He wanted it to stop.

James shook his head. "We aren't losing you again. Just come with us… Please."

Kendall looked up at him for the first time in he didn't know how long. Tears were running down his face. He was shaking. "NO!" He screamed in James face and before he knew it his closed fist was flying toward James face.

James didn't see it coming and the fist hit his jaw and made his fall to the ground.

Kendall stopped shaking after he hit him. He looked down at James, lying on the ground, first with hatred and then with sorrow. James stayed down, not wanting to be hit again.

He started shaking again. He put his face in his hands and slide down the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he kept repeating to no one in particular.

Logan knelt down to Kendall and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall jumped a little and looked up at Logan. Logan didn't say a word but pulled him into a hug.

Kendall hesitated but hugged him back crying softly into his friend's shirt.

James went over to them and put his arm around them. He had a bloody lip, but for the first time in his life, he didn't care about his appearance.

They all sat there for about 20 minutes when Kendall's body went limp and his breathing evened. Little snored escaped him.

James looked at Logan. "He must be so exhausted."

Logan nodded. "Come on. Let's get him home." He put one of Kendall's arms over his shoulder. James did the same with the other and they lifted their friend and walked the few blocked to the palm woods.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Carlos got up from sitting on the ground. He had been thinking a lot and it was hurting. Did Logan and James find Kendall? Was he ok? If they didn't where would he be?

Not one of the thought had to do with him. He was too worried about his friend to be worried about his own safety.

Carlos just made his way out of his thoughts and realized he really had to use the bathroom. He made his way across the small room to the door. He pounded on it. Hoping someone could hear him.

I few minutes passed of constant pounding when the door finally opened. "What do you want?" Stephanie yelled at him.

Carlos stepped back not wanting her to hurt him. "Ummm… I need to go… potty." He stuttered.

"Then go." She said annoyed.

"Really?" Carlos asked. He tried making past her to find a restroom, but she stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said.

"To the bathroom." Carlos said confused.

"No."

"But you said I can go." Carlos was really confused.

"No I said you can go potty, I never said you could go to the bathroom." She said.

Then it all sunk in. "EWWWW. That's gross. What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Just let him go, Stephanie. Mondo will keep an eye on him." Carlos heard Hawk say from behind the door.

Mondo appeared from no where and grabbed Carlos's shoulder, leading him to the restroom at the end of the hall.

Mondo didn't leave his side and Carlos felt awkward. "Could you at least turn around?" He asked.

Mondo sighed and turned around as Carlos started going to the bathroom. Carlos thought. This could be a perfect time to escape.

"Are you done yet?" Mondo asked and Carlos flushed as an answer he went over to wash his hands. Mondo kept his eyes on him the entire time.

Carlos breathed in, getting ready to start running. "Let's go." Mondo said walking towards him. It was now or never. He quickly ran out of the bathroom. First running the way he came but realized the other two where there. He quickly turned around and ran past the bathroom just as Mondo came out.

"He's escaping!" He yelled running after him. The other two soon followed.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

So? You like? Haha…I was thinking about this chapter all week and I didn't think I could do it but I did! Im so glad to haha.

Sara

P.s. Ok so ive already have a plan on what my next story is going to be…you guys know what that means? This one is coming to an end soon…Noooo! Haha well any way I need a german boy name for the story… That's all I can tell you for right now. But I will be interested in looking at the names you come up with.


	17. Chapter 17

First off I want to thank Rockport268 for putting her btr dreams on her profile. ( They are somewhat funny you should look at them) and second off I had a dream the other night with btr that I don't remember… All I remember is waking up, I sat up and said Carlos Did It and fell back to sleep. I really want to know what Carlos Did!

Lol on with the story!

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

James and Logan were sitting at the counter explaining everything to Mrs. Knight and Katie. James had an ice pack on his lip, so Logan was doing most of the talking.

It was taking them forever to understand and the boys were getting frustrated.

"So Kendall punched you?" Katie asked James.

"Yeah, but he wasn't himself. It's not his fault." James spoke up.

"And you found him on the side of the road?" Mrs. Knight said.

"On the side walk. He looked pretty tired and beat up." Logan answered.

"How are we going to get Carlos back?" Katie asked the question that has been on everyone mind.

"Where is Carlos?"

Kendall was now sitting up on the couch. No one had even noticed that he had woken up. Everyone looked at him. He looked better then before but he still looked pretty bad.

"Well? Where is he?" Kendall asked.

Everyone stayed silent. Not wanting to worry him.

"Tell me. Please." He said practically begging.

"…. He is with Hawk." Katie said not looking at her big brother.

Kendall looked shocked. "W-w-hhat?" He stuttered.

"We were looking for you. We went to Hawk records and you weren't there. Then Hawk walked in and we hid and Carlos got caught. We tried to get him. But Hawk said only you can get him. But he wanted to have you do something. We don't know the whole part of your story." Logan said.

"He wants me to finish the song." Kendall said amazed. "So he took Carlos? We have to go get him!" He said starting to get up.

"No!" James said getting up and helped Kendall sit back down.

"Why?" Kendall said confused.

"We don't want you to get hurt any more." Logan said.

"Well we have to get Carlos back."

"We know." James and Logan said at the same time.

"We just don't want you…" James started.

"Get hurt… I get it. But I don't want Carlos to get hurt." Kendall said.

"We don't either." James admitted.

"Well ill just go finish the song and then we will get him back." Kendall said.

All of a sudden the front door fell to the ground; Gustavo and Kelly were standing behind it.

"You're not finishing that song Kendall Knight." Gustavo said to him.

Kelly looked at the door. "Was that really necessary Gustavo?"

Gustavo ignored her.

Kendall looked at him. "But we need to get Carlos back and if that's the only way then I'm going to do it."

"It's not the only way." Gustavo smiled creepily and started laughing.

The boys looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"We have a plan." Kelly smiled.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Carlos ran looking for a way out. He was in a hallway with like a thousands doors. He started trying to turn knobs but all of them were locked. He made to the end of the hall and started to panic!

He looked to his left and saw a little sign with stairs on it. He opened the push door and started descending down the stair well. It was getting darker but he didn't care he wanted to get out of there.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and quickly picked a way to go. It was pitch black and no windows. He realized he was in a basement. He needed to find a way out! He was starting to freak out.

He heard footsteps going down the stairs. He felt up against the wall so he wouldn't run into one. A light came on behind him.

"There he is!" Someone yelled.

Carlos started running again, looking back at the people following him.

All of a sudden he felt something hard against his shin. He started falling over boxes and other stuff having the boxes fall on top of him. He knelt on the ground holding his stomach trying to get air into the chest.

He heard them getting closer and slowly got up, tripping over the boxes he knocked down. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance. But just as he took another step a hand grabbed his shoulder and gripped tight.

Carlos froze.

"Running away is a very bad idea." Hawk's voice said from behind him.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

I love you guys for reviewing! Keep it up and I will keep up posting faster :) So today I was watching an episode of BTR and through the whole episode I was paying attention to the back ground music or little sounds… I swear there wasn't a minute were there wasn't any back ground music and it made me smile. It makes the episode.

I give my love to all

SARA


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long… this was a hard chapter to do but I did it! Haha.**

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

"Are you ready for this?" Logan asked Kendall as they stood outside of Hawk Record.

Kendall was on both crutches again. He sighed. "Yeah, if it gets Carlos back, I'm ready for anything."

"Ok, Operation: Save Carlos has now started." James said as him and Logan stood in front of Kendall and he knocked on the door.

The door opened but no one was there to greet them.

"That's a little creepy…" Logan gulped.

The three friends start too walked into the studio making their way to where Hawk's office was, being cautious like Gustavo said.

They came up to a desk with its chair turned around.

James rolled his eyes knowing Hawk is just going to spin around and show himself.

And sure enough he spun around with a smudge look on his face. "So I see you found him." He smirked.

James and Logan both stepped to the side so Kendall could step up to talk to Hawk.

"Ok, I'm here. Where's Carlos?" He said firmly.

Hawk let out a small laugh. "I'm surprise you trust them so much right now."

Kendall narrowed his eyes and then shrugged. "They are my friends. They were worried bout me and were looking for me. I think they did all of things to turn those words you made around."

"Ok then, are you ready to sing the rest of the song then?" Hawk questioned.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked again.

"Around here somewhere." Hawk said looking around the room.

"I'm not finishing the song until you give Carlos back." Kendall said strictly.

Hawk just sat and stared at him for the longest moment. Then he moves towards his phone and presses a button. "Bring in the Latino."

Mondo showed up at the door wheeling a chair into a room with their friend tied down to it. He had a black eye and a gash across his nose.

"Carlos?" Logan said in shock.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" James yelled about ready to jump across the desk and strangle this dude.

"We have 5 hours left." Logan said trying to stay calm but you can tell he was mad.

Hawk just sat back in amusement, just soaking in their anger. "I know this." He said. "And little Carlos wouldn't of got hurt if he wouldn't of tried to escape. But I had to admit it was a good attempt."

Kendall's fists tightened. He closed his eyes remembering he had to stick to the plan.

"Someone doesn't look to happy." Hawk pointed out at Kendall.

"You kidnap me and feed me lies to try and get me to sing. Then I get away and you take one of my friends and you hurt them! Of course I'm not happy!" Kendall said trying to control himself.

"We'll there he is, he's not dead. So you have to sing now." Hawk said.

Kendall looked at his two friends standing next to him. He looked at James. "Get Carlos out of here." He said.

James just nodded and walked over to Carlos and the freakishly large man behind him.

"Hold it Jamez." Hawk said.

James turned around annoyed. "It's James."

"Whatever." Hawk said. "Take the scrawny kid with you." He said motioning to Logan.

Kendall froze. This wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't even supposed to let James leave, but he wanted to get Carlos out of here. "He stays." He said quickly. "I need him here." He said trying to recover from saying that to fast.

Hawk raised an eye brow. "What do you need him for?"

Kendall looked to Logan for help, but just thought of something quick. "Umm.. He's the only one I trust with my medication."

"What medication?" Hawk asked.

"What do you think?" Kendall asked stepping back having him take a good look at his bashed up body.

"Alright he can stay. Let's go to the studio." Hawk said getting up. He looked over at James who was still standing there. "What are you waiting for? Take your friend and leave."

Mondo has already untied Carlos. James put his arm around Carlos and helped him up. They slowly left the room leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

"Ok, let's go." Hawk smiled, letting the boys go first out of the door. They got to the recording room, where Stephanie was sitting in a chair. Everyone Kendall knew of was in the room they were in.

_BANG!_

There was a loud crash came from the back of the building.

"What was that?" Stephanie rose.

_BANG!_

There was another crash. "I don't know. Let's go look. Mondo stay here with the boys." Hawk said.

Logan looked at Kendall with a small smile. So far the plan was going great.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

**Hi guys! I hope yall liked this! Anyways. School started on Wednesday and I don't like it that much but I gotta live with it for two more years so wish me luck lol … Tuesday im getting my wisdom teeth taken out so I don't know if im going to be able to update next week… ill write if im not in that much pain or im not out of it but no promises.**

**Anyways I was going to put the whole plan into one chapter but I decided that this chapter is long enough so guess what! There are Two more chapters left in this story! Im sad its ending but it has to sometime.**

**Sara**

**P.S. Check out the preview or prolog for my new story! Which I will officially start when this one it over!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so my wisdom teeth are gone and right now I'm just a little dizzy from medicine. It doesn't hurt or anything, I mean I went to school today and yeah I'm rambling. Any way I'm fine… and the library gots new computer so yeah!.. bear with me here its very hard to concentrate but I really want to update cuz you guys reviewed so awesomely!**

**So lets see if Yolonda was right with what im going to do with the plan lmao **

James made his way to a cargo van. Once he got to the side of it, it opened to reveal Kelly and Gustavo.

"Help me out here." James said as Carlos started too slid down. Kelly quickly grabbed him; James and her pulled him into the van.

"Why are you here?" Gustavo said in an angered whisper and looked over at Carlos.

"Kendall didn't want Carlos there anymore and Logan and I agreed. " James said looking over his hurt friend. "Hawk said he tried to escape. That's why they hurt him."

Kelly pulled out a first-aid kit and moved James to the side. "He's going to be fine. Let's just hope the rest of them get through the plan, ok."

James nodded. He just hated waiting on the sideline. He watched as Kelly clean up the gash on Carlos's nose.

"Where did you learn to do that?" James asked her.

Kelly just looked at him and smiled. "You don't know how many boy bands I've had to deal with over the years. To be honest, you guys are my favorite so far."

That made James smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. You guys are fun to be around and you bring out Gustavo's good side." She whispered the last part so Gustavo wouldn't hear.

"Gustavo has a good side?" James whispered back a little louder then expected.

"I heard that." Gustavo yelled loudly.

With that Carlos jumped up awake. He had a look of terror in his eyes at first, but that vanished quickly when he saw James, Kelly and Gustavo.

"Nice to have you back, dog." Gustavo said handing him his helmet.

Carlos eyes widen and a smile spread across his face. "Thanks Gustavo!" He looked around at his small group of friends. His smile faded when he realized what happened to have him right here.

"Kendall's with Hawk. Isn't he?"

"Don't worry. The plan has already started." James said hugging his friend.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Hawk and Stephanie walked down the hallway keeping their ears opened for another crash. And that's what they got.

Katie hurried into the vent just as they walked into the room.

"What happened in here?" Stephanie said looking around the trashed room.

"What do you think happened? Some one trashed the room!" Hawk said. "Come out; Come out where ever you are."

Katie crawled through the vents and dropped down in the hallway. She smiled sneaking over to the door, shut it and locked it.

Hawk and Stephanie turned around to see the door close. They ran to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked." Stephanie said.

"NOOOO… Really?" Hawk said sarcastically.

Katie some how managed to climb back up in the vent. "Time for phase two."

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Kendall and Logan were standing awkwardly next to each other just looking at Mondo. Logan looked over at Kendall. Kendall nodded; he had a look in his eyes saying 'be careful'. Logan just nodded back.

He breathed in, looking Mondo up and down. He breathed out and started running toward Mondo. He faked to the left making Mondo start to follow him, and then went right under his legs. He stood up. "Come and catch me." Logan teased and started running off. Mondo growled and started running after him.

Kendall smiled and quickly started messing with the sound system, trying to figure out where it stored its data. Katie opened the vent. "Need some help big bro?" She asked coming next to him.

Kendall smiled at his little sister. "Yeah" he said still looking through stuff.

Katie searched some stuff fast and within seconds. "Got it." She smiled. "One incomplete song by Kendall Knight…" She said pushing the delete button. "…Gone forever." She smiled.

"Great job. Now let's go!" Kendall said. Katie led the way down the stairs and Kendall followed. They left the building just as they heard sirens come around the block. A cargo van pulled up in front of them and the door opened to show 4 familiar faces.

"Come on." Carlos said. Kendall and Katie quickly got in the van and James closed the door.

"Hurry. We need to time this perfect." Kendall said.

Gustavo stepped on the petal and turned the wheel making it go on the sidewalk. He honked his horn to make people get out of the way.

James and Kelly where working on what seemed like airing something up. Gustavo turned into the alley quickly and stopped short making everyone fly forward.

"Hurry!" Kendall and Carlos yelled at James and Kelly.

"Done!" James said just as a crash came from above them.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

**MUWahahahahahah! You're going to have to wait til the last chapter to find out what happened. And Yolonda was it anything like you expected? Did I surprise you? Anyways I hope yall like it! Review and I will post.**

**Love yall**

**Sara **


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so my cheeks are really puffy and everyone keeps calling me a chipmunk and I don't like it hopefully it swelling goes down soon.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Logan ran. He looked back every now and again to see if Mondo was on his tail. He was, so Logan ran even faster, turning corners and going up and down stairs.

He ran past a door and heard pounding on it. He smiled knowing Katie did her part and her and Kendall were most likely out of the building right now.

He looked back to see if Mondo had stopped to let his bosses out. He didn't, Logan wondered if he even heard them.

That reminded him. He was supposed to be listening for sirens. He opened his ears but didn't hear anything.

Just keep running. He told himself just as he heard the sirens. He smiled as he started running towards the south end of the building.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered, looking back to see Mondo turning the corner.

Logan started running full speed straight at a window. He put his arms up to cover his face and he jumped up. He heard a crash around him. Glass fragments seemed like they were floating in mid-air.

He was in mid-air. He saw the van with an air mattress on top of it. He directed himself towards it. He hit the top with a thud and glass fell around him. He smiled and looked back up at Mondo looking at him from the window.

He smiled and waved, pounding twice on the side of the van, to tell his friends he was ok.

He slid off the top of the van and on to the hood. The doors opened and his friends filed out smiling and laughing.

"That was epic, Logan!" Kendall said.

"I want to do that!" Carlos said.

"It felt awesome, like flying." Logan said still pumping with adrenaline.

"We are all back together." James smiled.

"I think this calls for a group hug." Katie looked up and her four big brothers.

Everyone started laughing and got into a huge hug! Even Gustavo participated.

After about a minute of bonding a siren came through the alley. They all looked up to see two police cars waiting for them.

"Are you the people who called this in?" One of the cops said.

Kelly looked up. "Yes we did." They all started walking towards them. They got out of the alley just as Hawk, Stephanie and Mondo were being brought out of the building in cuffs.

The guys couldn't help but laugh at them.

Hawk narrowed his eyes. "I'll get you boys back, if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled.

The boys looked at each other than just broke down laughing even harder. "Good luck with that when you're sitting in jail." Carlos yelled back at him in-between laughter.

They all turned around to talk to the cops. Carlos was sent to one of the ambulance to get a better look at his injuries. Kendall told Katie to go with him. She argued at first but ending up going with him.

The boys explained everything that happened from the beginning when Kendall first got hurt. After 20 minutes of talking Katie and Carlos came back. Carlos had a big bandage crossed his nose. He told them a few stitches under it and one of the paramedics gave them both lollipops.

They finished telling the cops their story and were allowed to go home. Gustavo pulled his big cargo van from the alley and the ride home was pretty silent. No one knew what to say, so no one said anything.

They all got out at the Palm Woods. Everyone was waiting for them. Jo ran quickly to Kendall and Camille ran to Logan.

"We saw on the news. We were so worried." Camille said kissing Logan again and again and then stepped back and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Logan asked. Camille just smiled and kissed him again.

Kendall and Jo were having one of their little moments, when Mrs. Knight came up to him and started hugging him and making sure he was safe.

"Mom, I'm fine, Really!" He said just taking the hugs and kisses from her.

James loved the attention from all the girls. They were all asking him about his lip and saying how he was so brave and such a great friend.

Carlos was hugging everyone he saw. Everyone like Mr. Bitters, Buddha Bob, Guitar Dude, that touch dude from 4R, all three Jennifers, Stephanie, and anyone and everyone.

The four boys finally got together looking around at their friends and family.

"Ya know what guys?" Kendall said.

"What?" James, Logan and Carlos answered.

"I think this is a perfect ending to a terrible week." He smiled.

They all agreed with that one.

Gustavo and Kelly came up to them. "Dogs, I want to say that…." He paused not really wanting to say anything nice to them. Kelly hit him in the arm. "I want to say that I'm glad your all safe."

The boys all got the same dorky smile they get when Gustavo says something nice.

"Thank you, Gustavo." James said.

"Ya, whatever, now I want you all back in the studio bright and early tomorrow morning." Gustavo said recovering from being nice.

All of a sudden Griffin popped up out of nowhere. "Actually, I think Big Time Rush done enough this week. I think we should give them a break. What do you think Gustavo?"

Gustavo looked at his boss then rolled his eyes. "Fine." He finally said.

The boys cheered. "But I expect all of you back in the studio at the end of the week. All of you." Griffin said looking at Kendall, he leaned in to whisper. "Sorry I kicked you out, but you are all here to stay no worries."

Kendall chuckled. "Thanks?" he said.

"You are welcome. Come on lets go." Griffin said leaving just as fast as he came in.

"Well I guess that's that." Carlos said sticking a corndog in his mouth.

Btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

Hawk was pounding his head against the concrete wall. He was in an orange suit.

Stephanie was tapping her fingers on the cell bars.

"SHUT UP!" Hawk said annoyed.

"You're the one who got me in here! I think I have a right to do whatever I want!" She yelled.

"Well you're fired." Hawk said.

"You can't fire me! I quit!" Stephanie said.

"Guys, guys stop fighting." Mondo said standing up. "He didn't put us in here." He took out a folded paper from his orange jumpsuit and unfolded it. "They did." He said showing the picture of Big Time Rush.

They all smiled. Knowing what they need to do.

TheEnd

Hahaha, you guys hate me cuz this is the last chapter of Big time leaderless. But ya know what… I think there is going to be a sequel sometime in the distance future. I hoped you all like it. I love you all for staying with me through the story. Im going to start my new story Live, Laugh, Fight as soon as I write a chapter for it, so hopefully that's soon. Again love you all!

Sara


End file.
